The Truth for Once
by unusualblainers
Summary: Sequel to 'Anything for You' ... Paire Claire needs to know just one last thing...


**About the end of 'Anything for you' I just want to say, I'M 14!! Enough said . Oh, and I have nothing against Kellan Lutz, It's just 'cause of 'Rebirth' by my evil twin, ArinnaVal ...Go read it!!!**

_**Sequel to 'Anything For You' : **__**  
**__** The truth for Once...**_

"Remember the time that you killed a guy and got the girl?" Claire asked, while tracing Peter's chest with her finger.  
"I remember the killing part, but... Did I get a girl?" Peter asked; he had gotten good at lying, so Claire actually believed him.

"What?!" She looked at him and then sighed in relieve, he was smiling at her.  
She studied his face for a second... "Does it hurt? Or did it hurt?" She asked nodding to his scar.

His eyes darkened and there was pain in them, agony. Instead of answering, her asked her a question;  
"Well... Does it hurt when you jump out a building to get away from the president?" Claire knew he hated Nathan for what he did, but calling him president, made him seem more powerful, more dangerous and to be honest, Claire was afraid... Afraid of her own... father.

"Yes, it did." She said sad.  
"There's your answer then." Peter said while wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Claire wanted to ask another thing that bothered her for a long time, but didn't want to hurt him again.  
"Just ask it, Claire." She heard Peter saying.

She took a deep breath. "The scar... You didn't heal completely."  
Peter turned away, "That's not a question."

Claire sighed sad, "Fine... Why didn't it heal?"  
Claire thought back to the day that he told them, Claire, Nikki and Andy.

**2 years ago, **

"I WAS THE BOMB!"

We were just standing there in shock.  
"It was me. I took too many powers and couldn't handle it." Peter shook his head. "I should've run... I should've..."  
The normal, dark Peter was slipping, I could feel it.

Then Nikki went and put her arms around his waist, comforting him... Yeah right.  
I could just see the darkness return to his eyes, his whole face actually.  
I couldn't look at them, 'cause if I did I just felt sick.  
And I was sick for thinking of my... Uhmm.. relative... When I had Andy. I mean Andy was sweet and supportive, every girl's dream. Just not mine.

"So that's how you got that scar." Good thing Andy interrupted my thoughts, I didn't like where they were going... Well, I did and that was the problem.  
"Yes..." Peter answered, then it hit me... So he did heal and didn't leave like he said, but then how...?  
"But Claire can heal, so you can heal." Way to be unsensitive, Andy! But I didn't say anything, just looked at Peter's reaction.  
Peter's eyes flashed to me and then he answered: "I killed Micah... and I never wanted to forget it or forgive myself." Nikki now let go of Peter. I didn't understand, it didn't make sense... he didn't even know Micah or Nikki then. But I still kept quiet.

"That's why you have that scar?" She asked carefully. I saw Peter swallowing, he was hiding something... I could feel it.

**Present day**

_...I could feel it._

"Didn't I already tell you that?" Peter asked staring out of the window, not wanting to face Claire.  
"Yes... and you know as well as I do that you lied." Claire whispered and Peter turned to look at her. "I didn't lie... I just... changed the name." This was getting somewhere, Claire thought.

"Then who was it?" Peter didn't answer immediately. " You were here, weren't you? In New York.. Then?" Claire slowly nodded.  
"I knew that and after the explosion I couldn't find you anymore, you were nowhere... nowhere in whole New York City."  
Claire thought about 'that day'. Strangely she couldn't remember a lot of that day... Or the ones after that, not where she was or...

"It was you, Claire, I needed to remind myself that I killed you, my one true move, my soul." Peter's eyes were full pain.  
Claire left a few tears slip. This Peter was this way, this happened because of her, because of Claire.

"God, I love you so much! Don't ever leave me! Promise me!" Claire almost yelled at him. " I promise..."  
Claire leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
This kiss was so different, let's say special! It was gentle but still powerful, passionate and full love, real love.

Next morning there stuck a note under the door

**REVENGE IS ON THE WAY!**

Claire sighed, just like Peter did. They were never going to be a happy, normal couple, were they?

_**To be continued? It's your call.**_


End file.
